


Noble Maiden Fair

by Mirani



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Gaelic Language, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lullabies, Obi-Wan Kenobi Can Sing, Obi-Wan says trans rights, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Planet Stewjon is Space Scotland, Podfic Welcome, Singing, Space Gaelic, The Author Regrets Nothing, This was honestly just an excuse to have Obi-Wan sing, and then I thought “Why not add some Gaelic into the mix?”, because why not?, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirani/pseuds/Mirani
Summary: It’s been a month since Anakin came to the Temple. It’s late but he just can’t get to sleep.Obi-Wan knows just what to do to help.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 19
Kudos: 73





	Noble Maiden Fair

**Author's Note:**

> So, this whole fic came about because I had the thought “What if Obi-Wan could sing?” And then, because I discovered that “Stewjon is Space Scotland” is an actual tag, I thought “...what if Obi-Wan could sing in Gaelic?” And so this piece of utter fluff was born! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Thunder crashed overhead and Anakin shivered, turning so he faced away from the window and pulling his blanket more firmly around his shoulders. 

Everything was so _cold_ here. 

He knew no one else thought so but it didn’t stop him from feeling it. It wasn’t his fault that, to him, what everyone else considered a perfectly acceptable temperature was colder than any day he’d spent on Tatooine. 

And the _rain._

He’d loved it at first, still did really, but it was what often accompanied the rain that had him shivering under his too-thin blanket. 

He wasn’t a baby; he knew what thunder and lightning were, knew that they were just a sign of air pressure or whatever and that they’d probably be gone by morning but right here, right now, that knowledge was of little comfort. 

Storms weren’t rain or thunder and lightning; they were wind and sand and the howling of the desert wastes. They could, and had, buried smaller settlements. Anakin had heard of the harsher storms throwing people klicks away from where they started, only for them to be attacked in the wastes or spent ages wandering around before dying of dehydration. 

But here, storms were just something people dealt with, occasionally an annoyance but nothing to be overly worried about. Some of the other kids his age even found them soothing. Anakin had been wondering to class one day and overheard a conversation with two of his classmates, a Twi’lek girl complaining that the thunder hadn’t quite been loud enough to be properly soothing. 

It was all so _different_ and he hated sand but he missed the soothing howling of the wind at night, the familiar sounds of the houses around their little home and…

His breath hitched as another rumble started from what he was sure was just above his head. 

Anakin bolted upright, not caring that it was late and he was supposed to be asleep. He couldn’t stay here anymore. He just couldn’t. 

Dragging his blanket and pillow with him, Anakin made his way to the door and let himself into the shared living room/kitchen of the quarters he shared with Obi-Wan, with his Master. 

All was dark and the familiar shapes made unfamiliar shadows. Anakin shivered, wondering why he thought this was such a good idea. 

Gritting his teeth, he picked his way through the room quietly, careful not to make any noise that might wake Obi-Wan up. He’d been busy all day and Anakin could tell when he sat down for dinner that Obi-Wan wasn’t sleeping well. He was trying to make sure Anakin didn’t realise but Anakin knew what to look for, had seen similar signs when Watto was having a really bad few days or weeks and his mother would have to stay longer at the shop. 

The thought made his chest feel tight. No, no he couldn’t be thinking about her now. He’d been here a month already - he should be able to not think about her right? 

He made himself take a deep breath, trying to calm himself down like Obi-Wan had been trying to show him just this morning. He was a Jedi now; he needed to be calm. He could do this. 

Another crack of thunder from above made Anakin jump. The trailing covers nearly tripped him up but he righted himself, letting out a small, relieved breath when he realised he hadn’t knocked into anything or made too much noise. 

Deciding enough was enough, Anakin moved forward again and, finally, reached his destination. 

The couch wasn’t as comfortable as his bed but it had an extra blanket, some cushions he could put over his head to block out the sounds of the thunder, and, though he’d been startled, the thunder had been noticeably quieter now that he was in a room that didn’t have a window. He’d make do. He’d certainly slept on worse. He’d just need to make sure and get up early so Obi-Wan didn’t find him on the couch and ask questions or get annoyed. Anakin didn’t want to annoy him, not when he was looking so tired and was probably really stressed. He didn’t want to be a bother. 

Anakin settled himself on the couch, grabbing the blanket tossed over the back of it and almost immediately feeling warmer as it settled over him. It was far from warm enough but it was still warmer than he’d been before so it would do. 

He closed his eyes, deliberately slowing his breathing and making his muscles relax. He could do this. Everything was going to be fine. He’d go to sleep and wake up in the morning and the rain would stop and the thunder would stop and there wouldn’t be anymore lightning and he would be fine because he had to be fine and if he could just get to sleep everything would be-

“...Anakin?” 

The voice was quiet, hesitant almost and Anakin flinched back further into the couch cushions, pulling the blanket even more tightly around himself in an unconscious effort to make himself as small as possible. 

It was okay, it was just Obi-Wan…

...except it wasn’t alright because he’d been trying to be quiet and not wake him up because he was so clearly tired and Anakin was messing things up for him and-

“Anakin, breathe with me.” 

Obi-Wan’s voice was closer. When had he moved? He was breathing wasn’t he? 

“Anakin, I’m going to count and I want you to breathe with me alright? In for four, hold for four, out for four. Can you do that for me?” 

He thought so. That sounded easy enough. 

He felt a gentle push at the fledgling force bond that had started to form between the two of them, still fragile and delicate as spun dune spider webs. The warmth gave him something to focus on which made listening to Obi-Wan’s voice easier. 

“That’s it,” he murmured. “Now, follow me. One, two, three…” 

Anakin breathed in, the air sounding like it was rattling even as he sucked it in and it was only now that he noticed that he’d been all but gasping for air, not able to pull enough into his lungs. The thought nearly made him lose focus but a gentle nudge from the bond made him focus on Obi-Wan again. 

“Hold it, that’s it. One, two, three, four. Now out. One, two…” 

Anakin lost track of time, focused on the soothing, even cadence of Obi-Wan’s voice as his breaths became easier. Even as this happened, the feeling of embarrassment becoming more and more prominent. He tried to push it down, to not think about it and just concentrate on Obi-wan’s counting but now that he was calmer, he couldn’t help it. 

Obi-Wan must’ve noticed because he finished his last count and then stayed quiet. Was he waiting for Anakin to say something? What was he expecting him to say? What was he meant to do? 

“Anakin, can you look at me please?” 

That was another thing. Obi-Wan almost never ordered him to do things. He asked and waited for Anakin to respond. The exception was when they were in lessons but, even then, he generally phrased things as questions or suggestions rather than direct orders. 

He’d started doing it when Anakin had made an off-hand comment about his old owner and Obi-Wan had frozen for a good few seconds. Apparently Qui-Gon hadn’t mentioned Anakin was a former slave to Obi-Wan. Not much had changed thankfully except the whole asking rather than ordering and that, generally, Obi-Wan wasn’t too bothered about Anakin not calling him ‘Master’ except in public where, apparently, “appearances needed to be maintained”. Anakin wasn’t sure what that meant but he followed Obi-Wan’s lead.

Anakin made himself focus, dragging his attention back to the here and now. He opened his eyes and focused on the figure kneeling by the couch. 

A light, warm glow was emanating from Obi-Wan’s bedroom door, the light casting long shadows and highlighting the reds that liked to hide in his master’s hair. Anakin thought it almost looked like fire. He couldn’t make out Obi-Wan’s face very well though since it was still mostly in shadow. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, fighting the urge to duck his head under his blanket. “I was trying not to wake you up.” 

“You have nothing to apologise for,” Obi-Wan replied, voice still holding that strangely gentle tone he’d been using since he started counting. “I was still awake and, even if I had been asleep, there still wouldn’t be anything to be sorry about. Do you feel comfortable telling me why you’re out here rather than in your room?” 

Anakin was spared answering by the sound of thunder rolling in from Obi-Wan’s open bedroom door. Anakin jolted, unconsciously pressing himself further against the back of the couch and pulling the blanket over his head. 

Not again…

He felt a gentle nudge in their bond, accompanied by Obi-Wan’s voice gently coaxing him out from under the blanket. Anakin didn’t want to come out from under the blanket. He wanted to cover himself in more blankets and cushions until it all just _stopped._

Obi-Wan stopped speaking and Anakin felt a small jolt go through him. Was Obi-Wan going to leave him here and go back to his room? He couldn’t hear him moving but he was doing his best to block out everything so did he miss him getting up? He didn’t want to take the blanket off to check. Even if Obi-Wan did go back to his room, Anakin would be fine. He’d be completely fine and in the morning they could just pretend this didn’t happen. 

It was then that he noticed it. 

The sound was low, barely audible to his covered ears, but definitely there. It was melodic and Anakin took an embarrassingly long time to realise that what he was hearing was Obi-Wan _humming._

Moving slowly, barely daring to breathe, Anakin loosened his hold on the blanket and pulled it away from his head. He wasn’t hearing things - that was definitely Obi-Wan.

Kneeling beside the couch, blue eyes closed and hair like fire in the warm lamplight as he continued to hum. The tune was slow and...gentle? As he listened, Anakin thought he could pick up a pattern in the sounds, a pattern that was repeated as Obi-Wan continued to hum. Anakin felt himself relax from his tensed position, the sound reminding him of vague memories from when he was really, really little. There were no specific memories, just the vague knowledge that, when he’d been a lot younger, his mother used to hum and sing to him in a similar way when he couldn’t sleep. The feeling made his chest ache but, strangely, not in the same way as earlier. Anakin didn’t understand why; all he knew was that whatever Obi-Wan was doing was helping and he didn’t want him to stop. 

Of course, just as he thought that, the humming stopped. Anakin fought down the wave of disappointment and immediately felt guilty for feeling such things. Why should he be disappointed? 

“Mind if I join you up there?” Obi-Wan’s voice was still quiet but Anakin realised belatedly that he’d been staring. A smile was quirking up the corners of Obi-Wan’s mouth and Anakin, not knowing what else to do, sat up and shuffled to one side of the couch to make room. Obi-Wan unfolded himself gracefully from his crouched position and joined him, giving Anakin plenty of room. 

What now? Were they just going to sit here awkwardly? Was Obi-Wan expecting him to say something now that he’d relaxed? Another gentle tug on the bond answered his question and he shot an almost sheepish look at the redhead who only raised an eyebrow in response. 

“What...um...what was that?” Anakin blurted, almost immediately wincing as Obi-Wan’s eyebrow rose higher. “That song I mean...if it’s a song? A song has words and you weren’t singing, you were humming so…” He trailed off, not sure what it was he was meaning to say and feeling like he’d just made everything awkward and weird. 

“It’s a song,” Obi-Wan answered, leaning back into the couch cushions and clearly getting himself settled to stay there for a while. “It’s from my home world, though I haven’t ventured there in quite some time.” 

“Really?” Anakin perked up, the conversation proving a good distraction. Obi-Wan nodded in confirmation. 

“Yes, it’s proper name is A Mhaighdean Bhàn Uasal.” 

“A vey…” Anakin trailed off, face scrunching up as he tried to figure out the sounds. That definitely wasn’t basic or anything close to it. 

“A Mhaighdean Bhàn Uasal.” Obi-Wan repeated, more slowly this time. 

“Ah Vey-chen van...Oasal?” 

“Close enough. It is rather difficult to pronounce if you’re unfamiliar with it.” 

“What language is it?” 

“It’s one of the languages of Stewjon; there are a few scattered across the planet and they are all quite difficult to learn.” 

“What’s it called?” 

“Gàidhlig. Those unfamiliar with the language usually refer to it as Gaelic as they find it easier.” 

“Oh…” he trailed off, not sure what else to say. He fiddled with the edge of the blanket, glancing at Obi-Wan every now and then but generally looking down at his lap. Whenever he did, Obi-Wan was still just sitting there, seemingly relaxed and content to wait for...something. 

“I...um...thank you,” he finally said, unable to bare the silence and needing, suddenly, to make sure Obi-Wan knew how grateful he was. 

“You’re welcome. Now, I think I know what’s going on. I’m going to explain my thought process and, if I’m wrong, feel free to correct me.” Anakin frowned at that, turning to face Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was smart; he wouldn’t get something wrong. Obi-Wan must’ve sensed his thoughts or something because the slight smile grew a little larger and he gently reached over to tug lightly at the tiny braid forming behind Anakin’s right ear. 

“I think,” Obi-Wan continued. “That coming from a desert world to somewhere like Coruscant is extremely stressful.” Well, that was putting it lightly. ‘And I think that everything is unfamiliar and strange. You’ve had a lot to adjust to in the last month and, truthfully, you’ve been doing incredibly well.” Anakin felt a warmth blossom in his chest at Obi-Wan’s words. “I also think that, perhaps, there are many things you’re having difficulty adapting to and the crest of the wave chose to break this evening.” 

Anakin blinked, not entirely sure what Obi-Wan was saying. 

“It wasn’t just the thunder, was it?” Obi-Wan prompted when he realised Anakin hadn’t quite caught on to what he was saying. 

“No…it’s…” How did he explain? 

“Take your time. There’s no rush.” 

“I...everything’s different.” Which was what Obi-Wan had just said but he felt like he needed to start with that. “I thought I knew what storms were but there’s no sand here and it doesn’t sound the same and people _like_ thunder but it’s too loud and I can’t sleep because it’s cold and…” He hadn’t meant to say that. Would Obi-Wan be mad that he thought it was cold? “And in classes some of the others keep teasing me because I know my letters in Huttese but not basic and then when I do well in Astronav cuz they think I’m too young to be that good even though I _won_ against Sabulba and nothing sounds right or...or…” he trailed off, not sure what else to say but knowing that there was more he was unable to articulate. 

Obi-Wan was still looking at him, the smile having slipped from his face but Anakin could tell it was because Obi-Wan was wearing his ’thinking face’ as he’d started calling it. A hand reached up to stroke his chin and the beginnings of a beard he was attempting to grow...or maybe he just couldn’t be bothered shaving. Anakin didn’t know. 

He was broken out of his thoughts by _yet another_ crash of thunder and he nearly whined. Had there been thunder while he was talking to Obi-Wan? He didn’t know but now that it was quiet and he wasn’t talking he was suddenly aware of it again and he hated it. 

Obi-Wan seemed to reach a decision because he beckoned Anakin closer. Anakin was confused but, cautiously, obeyed the silent instruction. Obi-Wan was also moving and, without really realising it, Anakin found himself in Obi-Wan’s lap, blanket tucked securely around him as Obi-Wan turned to the side so that his legs could stretch out where Anakin had been sitting. 

“I’m afraid I can’t fix all of that this evening,” Obi-Wan murmured, reaching up to adjust Anakin’s blanket so that it wasn’t in the way. His hand settled on the top of Anakin’s head, lightly stroking through the soft almost curls as Anakin unconsciously melted against him. “But I think we can do something about the cold, hmm?” 

The hand that wasn’t stroking through Anakin’s hair lifted and, blinking in surprise, Anakin realised that Obi-Wan was floating the discarded second blanket Anakin had slipped out from under to cover them both. 

“There now, that should keep you warm for tonight. We can see about getting you soemthing warmer in the morning from the Quartermaster.” 

“But...what about…?” Wouldn’t Obi-Wan be uncomfortable like this? 

“Peace, dear one. I’m quite comfortable.” Obi-Wan sent a wave of reassurance down the bond and Anakin relaxed further. The warmth from Obi-Wan seemed to seep through the blanket.. That and the rhythmic motion of Obi-Wan’s fingers moving through his hair were acting to gently coax Anakin into an almost doze. There was just one thing…

“...Obi-Wan…?” 

“Yes?” 

“Could you...I mean...you don’t have to but…?”

A light tug at his braid had him almost grinning as he turned his head up to look at the redhead. 

“Words, Padawan. I need actual words.” Laughter was clearly dancing in his eyes, even in the half light. 

“Could you...hum that song again?” 

He felt heat creep up his neck but he refused to duck his head. Obi-Wan blinked, taken off guard but recovered quickly. “If you’d like.” 

“Please!”

“Oh, alright,” Obi-Wan murmured. 

Anakin tucked his head under Obi-Wan’s chin as the other’s fingers resumed their rhythmic motion and Obi-Wan began humming again. Anakin smiled as he felt the light rumble in Obi-Wan’s throat. This was nice…

_[“A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth…”](https://youtu.be/qZ7wgDLZYqw) _

Wait, was Obi-Wan…? 

_“Mise ri d' thaobh, Ó mhaighdean bhàn_  
_Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic_  
_Do thìr, dìleas fhéin.”_

He was. Obi-Wan was _singing._

His voice was low and, to Anakin’s untrained ears, one of the nicest voices he’d ever heard. 

_“A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn_  
_Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir_  
_Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg_  
_Mhaighdean uasal bhàn.”_

Obi-Wan went back to humming, repeating the melody and lulling Anakin into a more and more relaxed state. 

“Wha’s it mean?” Anakin mumbled, words slurred with the beginnings of sleep. 

“The whole thing, or the name of the song?” 

“Jus’ the name.” Anakin didn’t think he could pay attention to more than that. 

“Noble Maiden Fair.” 

“Like Padme?” 

“Not quite, but close.” 

“‘M not a maiden though.” 

“Only if you don’t wish to be. Who’s to say you don’t realise you’re a maiden one day? You never know.” 

Anakin pondered this before deciding that it was something he could ask Obi-Wan about tomorrow. 

Obi-Wan resumed his humming, easily transitioning back into the words as he came back to what Anakin assumed was the first verse. Anakin wanted to sing along...or try to at least but there was no way he could with all the unfamiliar words and sounds. 

Maybe…

Anakin began to lightly hum along with the words. There was a slight pause, like Obi-Wan was surprised and Anakin was about to stop but then Obi-Wan picked up where he left off and Anakin smiled more. He was pretty sure he could hear the smile in Obi-Wan’s voice. 

Anakin wasn’t sure when he stopped humming and slipped into sleep. All he knew was that, when he woke in the morning, wrapped in his blanket, safe in Obi-wWan’s embrace under a second blanket, feeling the even breaths of Obi-Wan deep in sleep underneath him, it was the best sleep he had had since coming to the Temple. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I reference a Disney movie? Yes, yes I did. 
> 
> Do I regret doing so? No, no I don’t. 
> 
> This was incredibly satisfying to write and I loved every moment of it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> Feel free to pop over and say “Hi!” on my Tumblr: https://mgmirani.tumblr.com/


End file.
